


#effd5f

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: you get sick while sleeping over at the miya household.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader
Series: hydrangeas [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 25





	#effd5f

wide eyes stared up from the floor, clutching his mother’s dress as she checks the thermometer. with a tsk, she tucks you in, leaving the room to fetch a fever patch.

“ya okay, y/n?” osamu’s too short to reach the bed, tip-toeing just to seeyour tiny body under a mass of covers.

you sniffle, voice croaking out a tiny ‘yeah’. osamu bites his lip, the apology dying on his lips. it had been his idea to run with you in the rain that morning, happy that he had some time alone with you now that you were spending the weekend with them.

but come afternoon, you were too weak to even play the dragon — and you were always the dragon.

he plops down, racing outside to see his grandmother tutting away, apron around her hips. “’baa-san,” he calls, tugging at the hem. “can i help?”

the old lady smiles, giving the child half of a lemon.

he spends a little too long on it, tiny hands struggling to get the juice onto the small cup placed in front of him. he refuses his twin’s help, glaring at him until he backs away.

his grandmother smiles, accepting the cup with barely any lemon juice inside. she adds some honey and hot water, arranging it into a tray to give along with your medicine.

when you wake up, health restored, the next morning, osamu grins from ear to ear.


End file.
